The present invention relates generally to oral hygiene and more particularly to flossing and still more particularly to an individualizable flossing mouthpiece and to an individualized flossing mouthpiece and to an individualized flossing mouthpiece assembly for simultaneously flossing a plurality of spaces between adjacent pairs of teeth, either upper or lower. The invention also relates to a method of preparing an individualized flossing mouthpiece assembly and to a method of simultaneously flossing a plurality of spaces between a person's teeth using the individualized flossing mouthpiece assembly.
The benefits of flossing are well known and are becoming even better known. The present invention facilitates flossing by enabling all upper teeth to be flossed simultaneously and all lower teeth to be flossed simultaneously.
Furthermore, the invention enables all upper teeth or all lower teeth to be flossed simultaneously in a manner that is both simple and inexpensive.
In addition, the inventive flossing mouthpiece is readily individualized for flossing the upper teeth or the lower teeth of a particular person.
A patentability search hereon revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 4,440,184 April 3, 1984 Smith 4,460,002 July 17, 1984 Burdette, Jr. 4,531,530 July 30, 1985 Aiken 4,657,033 April 14, 1987 Dalton 4,729,392 March 8, 1988 Tenny ______________________________________
The aforesaid prior patents are believed to have no detrimental effect on the patentability of the present invention, at least for the reason that they do not address or offer any solution to the problem of simultaneously flossing a plurality of spaces between adjacent pairs of teeth.
Important objects of the present invention are to provide an individualizable flossing mouthpiece and an individualized flossing mouthpiece assembly that attains the foregoing objects and advantages.
Other important objects of the present invention are to provide a method of preparing an individualized flossing mouthpiece and a method of using an individualized flossing mouthpiece, both methods being simple and inexpensive.
The manner in which the invention attains the foregoing objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.